Rio: Como Decirte Que Te Amo
by Zack-Dragneel
Summary: Blu decide confesarle a Perla lo que siente por ella pero no sabe como hacerlo, ya que ademas de su timidez el quiere hacerlo de una manera especial.precuela de una poxima historia que hare.
1. Adentro Otra Vez

hola a todos este es mi primer fic de "rio" asi que no sean crueles y dejen un review ¿siiiii?

antes que nada quiero agra decer a y a wolf-rafael por inspirarme a hacer este fic, a los dos les digo que sus historias me facinaron y me siguen facinando me hicieron emocionar hasta el punto de casi hacerme llorar en serio gracias.

otra cosa esta historia se situa cuando perla esta lastimada de su ala y tiene que quedarse con tulio en la clinica

P.D:este capitulo sera corto solo por ser el primero. luego lo ire alargando poco a poco

P.D 2:por favor diganme como mejorar estoy abierto a criticas y comentarios, quiero sacar a adelante este fic :)

rio:como decirte que te amo

Capitulo 1: adentro otra vez

Tulio, Linda y Fernando volvían junto a Blu y Perla hacia la clínica, pero como no tenían vehículo se vieron obligados a ir en el carro alegórico hasta donde terminaba el desfile. Luego tuvieron que ir a pie, por lo que tardaron bastante en llegar, pero para su suerte encontraron alguien que los llevara. Tardaron alrededor de una hora y media en llegar, y cuando lo hicieron Tulio se puso a trabajar rápidamente: se despidió del hombre que los había llevado, bajo, fue corriendo a la clínica, entro en una habitación

Y comenzó a vendar a Perla. Por otra parte Blu se quedo con ella de principio a fin mientras la vendaban. Pasaron pocos minutos para que Tulio terminara y cuando lo hizo dio su diagnostico

"el daño en tu ala es grave así que te tendrás que quedar aquí 3 semanas máximo"

Perla puso una cara de tristeza

"tranquila Perla, valdrá la pena esperar"

Dijo Blu con un calmante tono

"tienes razón"

Respondió Perla esbozando una sonrisa. Luego Tulio tomo a Perla y la puso en su hábitat artificial, Blu también entro él. Luego el joven guacamayo se acerco a Perla, le esbozo una sonrisa y luego se subió a una rama que estaba cerca. Perla se sorprendió al ver que Blu e quedaría con ella

"¿Por qué te quedas?"

Pregunto Perla, pero Blu no respondió

"¿Blu?"

Volvió a preguntar el ave

"o… si si… yo me quede porque somos amigos y… eso hacemos los amigos ¿no?"

Perla se extraño un poco pero le creyó

"gracias"

Obviamente Blu había mentido, digamos que el tenia otras intenciones pero no pensaba revelarlas… por ahora.

El tiempo pasó y el sol se puso

"deberíamos ir a dormir"

Dijo Perla acostándose en un nido de allí cerca

"yo seguiré despierto todavía tengo el horario de Minnesota"

Contesto el guacamayo

"de acuerdo que descanses"

Dijo Perla con un tono tan tranquilizante que hiso que Blu se sonrojara

"i…ig…igual…mente"

Tartamudeo el ave azul oscuro. Una hora después un fuerte viento se levanto y Perla comenzó a temblar de frio, Blu la vio así que aprovechando la situación el ave se acerco y tomo a la guacamaya entre sus alas dándole calor y así Blu cayó en un profundo sueño

**fin del capitulo 1**

corto lo se pero como dije este es el primer capitulo asi que tomenlo como un pequeño "intro"

saludos desde argentina :D


	2. Pasado y Sorpresas

¡Hola a todos! hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi historia, quiero agradecer todas sus recomendaciones y reviews las tendré en cuenta.

Ahora sin más preámbulos prosigamos :)

P.D: este fic lo quiero sacar a adelante ya que había hecho otras historias pero terminaron en desastre :,(

P.D 2: gracias por su cálida bienvenida

**Capítulo 2: pasado y sorpresas**

Perla despertó y vio que estaba dormida entre las alas de Blu. Ella se ruborizo pero por alguna razón no quería separarse así que tan solo cerró los ojos y trato de dormir. Unas horas después Blu despertó y vio que se había quedado dormido con Perla entre sus alas "se ve tan hermosa mientras duerme" pensó el guacamayo mientras se separaba.

"¿Blu?" Pregunto Perla que se despertó por el movimiento de las alas separándose de ella

"hola buenos días" Respondió Blu nervioso rogando mentalmente que Perla no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo ocurrido

"buenos días" Dijo Perla mientras se desperezaba

"¿Cómo te sientes?" Pregunto Blu

"bueno… mejor que antes" Respondió Perla

"que bien" Dijo Blu dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro

Luego de esto ambos no pronunciaron palabra alguna hasta que esa misma tarde Perla decidió romper el silencio.

"¿Blu?" Pregunto perla colocándose en el estanque en el que Blu estaba mirando su reflejo

"¿sí?" Respondió Blu

"¿puedo preguntarte algo?" Pregunto Perla con un tono de curiosidad

"Lo que sea" Respondió Blu cortésmente

"¿Dónde vivías antes de conocer a Linda?" De pronto la cara de Blu se tornó triste y vacía

"yo… ehh… yo… es… difícil" respondió Blu mientras se daba la vuelta

"o… lo lamento no quise incomodarte" dijo Perla arrepentida

"tranquila Perla es difícil pero te lo contare" dijo Blu acercándose a su compañera

"no, no quiero molestarte" dijo Perla

"no lo haces" dijo Blu con ese extraño tono tranquilizante que últimamente había estado usando

"de acuerdo si tú lo dices…" dijo Perla un con un tono de arrepentimiento ya que sentía que ella había obligado a Blu a contar algo que no quería

"La verdad no hay mucho que contar" dijo Blu mientras comenzaba a narrar

**-Flashback-**

Era una tranquila tarde en la frondosa selva en rio, cuando todas las aves comenzaron a cantar y bailar una canción llamada "Real in Rio" en ese momento un pequeño guacamayo (Blu) despertaba en su nido solo listo para un nuevo día. El guacamayo vio como todos estaban bailando así que el también comenzó a hacerlo, luego vio como unos polluelos aprendían a volar. Al ver esto el pequeño polluelo decidió lanzarse en su primer vuelo pero cuando estaba a punto de despegar todas las aves comenzaron a ser atrapadas por miles de jaulas…

La cara de Blu se volvió más triste y vacía que antes

Un grupo de aves atravesó la entrada del nido en el que el pequeño guacamayo estaba parado haciéndolo caer e intentando volar mientras caía el pequeño ave azul término golpeado contra el suelo y atrapado en una jaula…

**-Fin de flashback-**

Blu cerró los ojos un momento y luego los abrió tan grande como podía, luego los entrecerró

"ahora recuerdo…" dijo Blu mientras una lágrima le recorría la cara

"¿Blu? ¿Estás bien?" dijo Perla preocupada, Blu no respondió

"¿Blu?" volvió a preguntar pero esta vez Blu solo cerró los ojos

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto preocupada Perla de pronto Blu comenzó a llorar

"Blu yo lo…" pero perla fue callada por su compañero

"perla no tienes…" esta vez Blu fue callado

"tengo que, yo te obligue a contarlo" dijo Perla con la cabeza abajo

"por favor…" esta vez perla fue callada por el abrazo de Blu. Ella noto como su compañero sonreía más que nunca

"¿Qué?" pregunto Perla confundida

"es que… conseguí recordar… a mis… padres" respondió Blu soltando a Perla suavemente mientras comenzaba a contar su recuerdo

**-flashback-**

Era un día como cualquier otro en la selva de rio o tal vez no… en un nido una pareja de guacamayos azules se preparaban para recibir a su primer hijo, se comenzaron escucharon ruidos dentro del huevo y en un segundo el cascaron se rompió y de dentro salió un pequeño guacamayo

Y esa ave recién nacida era Blu

"es tan hermoso" dijo la guacamaya hembra

"cierto lo es" agrego el macho…

**-fin de flashback-**

Ante esto Perla se quedó callada

"gracias" dijo Blu mientras cerraba los ojos "lamento haberte asustado" agrego

Perla le devolvió el abrazo a Blu finalmente

"no es nada" dijo Perla en voz baja mientras soltaba a Blu

Rato después de lo ocurrido Blu se perdió en sus pensamientos (como solía hacer) y Perla solo se perdió en Blu

**-intervalo pensamientos de Perla- **

"¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué me preocupo por él? ¿Por qué? No entiendo desde que viajamos por todo Rio he comenzado a sentir… algo por él. No sé cómo una sensación de felicidad de ganas de estar junto a el no entiendo. ¿Por qué pienso esto? ¿Por qué me pierdo en sus ojos? Antes me sentía sola en el mundo pero con el aquí ya lo estoy ¿Por qué de repente pienso que es el único que me entiende? Bueno es algo lógico considerando que él también tuvo un pasado trágico pero también siento que… quiero estar con él y además de todo lo bese… y sigo sin estar segura de por qué"

**-fin de pensamientos de Perla-**

Con todos estos pensamientos perla no noto que se había sonrojado hasta el punto de quedar como un tomate (NOTA: en esta historia perla no está segura de lo que siente de Blu) ella al notar esto se tapó la cara con su ala para que Blu no lo notara.

Blu se perdía en el cielo de un hermoso atardecer que veía a través de una pequeña ventana mientras pensaba en Perla

**-intervalo pensamientos de Blu-**

Ella es tan… tan… perfecta… sus ojos verdes tan claros y brillantes como su hermoso personaje celeste y su forma de volar la convierte en un ángel en un cielo tan celeste como ella. Me alegro de que mi pasado fue como fue, sino jamás la hubiera conocido y jamás sentiría este hermoso sentimiento. Recuerdo que estaba volando en ese planeador en el que caí junto a Perla cuando trataba de aprender a volar y vi lo hermoso que era ahí fue cuando mis pensamientos comenzaron a aclararse y en el club al ver su hermosa cara y bailar junto a ella entendí lo que sentía: amor, entonces me decidí a confesárselo pero siempre fallaba y ahora lo quiero hacer pero necesito que sea especial, se lo debo todo a ella: me enseño el valor, la amistad, a volar y lo más importante el amor. Quiero estar con ella y nadie me lo impedirá, pero ahora necesito ayuda para planear como decírselo, como desearía que en este instante surja algo o alguien que me pueda ayudar…

**-fin de pensamientos de blu-**

Los pensamientos de Blu fueron interrumpidos cuando su deseo se cumplió: por la puerta del hábitat entraron Pedro, Nico y Rafael. Al darse cuenta de esto Blu sonrió tanto como su cara se lo permitía con la esperanza de que por fin conseguiría la ayuda necesaria para poder decirle a perla lo que sentía.

**Fin del capítulo 2**

Bueno eso ha sido todo espero que les haya gustado y si lo hizo dejen un review ¿siiiii? (les recuerdo que es gratis ;))

Bien sigo estando abierto a críticas, recomendaciones, etc.

P.D: si tengo muchas faltas de ortografía no duden en decírmelo (ya que es mi enemiga mortal XD). También recuerden que con el tiempo comenzare a hacer capítulos más largos, no duden de ello

Saludos de argentina: D


	3. El Deseado Reencuentro

¡Hola a todos! hoy les traigo un nuevo capítulo de mi historia, quiero agradecer todas sus recomendaciones y reviews las tendré en cuenta.

Ahora sin más preámbulos prosigamos :)

P.D: Wolf no te rindas, siempre vamos a estar apoyandote todos :)

**Capítulo 3: El Deseado Reencuentro**

Blu estaba demasiado feliz para decir palabra alguna y Perla seguía tapándose la cara con su ala así que Nico tubo que romper el repentino silencio

"Ehhh… ¿hola?" dijo el canario a la vez que perla se quitaba su ala de la cara

"O… hola" dijo Perla con una agradable sonrisa

Las tres aves que recién acababan de en entrar se acercaron a Blu y Perla y los abrazaron fuertemente, Blu seguía encantado así que para despertarlo Rafael lo golpeo con su pico

"¿Y eso por qué?" reacciono Blu acariciándose la cabeza justo donde lo habían golpeado

"Porque no respondías" respondió Rafael

"A… eh… que… ¡chicos!" dijo Blu atontado

"¡Hola!" dijeron las tres aves mientras abrazaban a Blu

"Que gusto verlos ¿Qué hacen aquí?" preguntó el guacamayo

"Visitando a nuestros tortolitos" respondió Rafael amablemente. Blu no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco

"¿Cómo nos encontraron?" pregunto Perla

"Larga historia" dijo Pedro "pero la verdadera pregunta es ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" agrego

"Estoy aquí por mi ala" respondió Perla levantando su ala vendada

"Y yo bueno… para hacerle compañía" Blu se sonrojo como tomate "verán es una larga historia" agrego el guacamayo

"Tenemos tiempo" dijo Nico

"Bueno…" dijo Blu comenzando su narración

**-flashback-**

Perla veía como todas las aves liberadas volaban fuera del avión contrabandista, ella apresurada tomo el ala de Blu

"Rápido tenemos que salir" dijo perla mientras corría a la compuerta abierta dispuesta a volar pero Blu se resistió

"Espera, espera, espera, ¡no puedo!" dijo Blu mientras se soltaba del ala de su compañera. Perla retrocedió y se acercó a Blu

"Descuida… oye resolveremos esto juntos ¿no?" dijo la guacamaya extendiendo su ala hacia Blu

De pronto fueron interrumpidos por Pepillo quien tomo el cuello de Blu y lo golpeo contra el suelo. Perla ataco a Pepillo pero este último la lanzo contra una pared e hizo que una jaula le cayera sobre su ala rompiéndola

"¡Perla!" grito Blu

"¡Aah! Mi ala" dijo Perla

"Hay que pena, ahora tenemos dos aves que no pueden volar" agrego Pepillo riéndose malévolamente (propio de todo villano XD)

Blu tomo la punta del cable sujetado al extintor (o matafuego) y lo engancho a la pata de Pepillo

"Eso no está bien, nada bien" dijo Blu mientras quitaba el seguro y mandaba a volar a Pepillo fuera del avión haciendo que luego chocara contra una hélice del mismo. Mientras tanto en el avión el viento comenzó a llevarse la jaula sobre el ala de Perla, junto Perla fuera del avión

"¡Blu! Grito perla justo al borde de la compuerta

Blu trato de tomar el ala de su compañera pero cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo ella callo

"¡No!" grito Blu al ver como caía Perla

"¡Ahhhhhhhhhh!" gritaba Perla desesperada

Blu tomo tanto coraje como pudo, cerró los ojos y se lanzó del avión, en ese instante pudo ver el momento en el que caiga de su árbol cuando era bebé y al abrir sus ojos descubrió que estaba cayendo, luego Blu tomo a Perla entre sus alas

"¡Blu! ¡Estás loco! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?" dijo Perla sorprendida

"No podía dejarte ir somos aves encadenadas ¿recuerdas?" dijo Blu

**-fin de flashback-**

Blu no siguió contando lo que paso después era algo que no prefería contar, después de todo no quería que Perla se enterara de sus intenciones

"¿Y?" pregunto Pedro ansioso por saber lo que paso después

"Después… paso… algo" dijo Blu nervioso

"Si…" agrego Perla, luego ambas aves desviaron la mirada y se sonrojaron

"Dinos…"le susurro Rafael a Blu

"De acuerdo pero no tienen que preguntarle sobre el tema a Perla…" dijo Blu

"Claro… ahora somos todo oídos" dijo Nico

Perla seguía con la mirada desviada y pensativa así que no presto atención a lo que estaba pasando detrás de ella

"Ella… me beso y luego volé" susurro Blu a las demás quienes quedaron atónitos y orgullosos

"Felicitaciones ya deben ser pareja ¿no?" dijo Nico dando un codazo amistoso

"De hecho no" dijo Blu con un tono de decepción

"¿Qué? pero si se besaron "dijo sorprendido Pedro

"Es que no hemos hablado de eso últimamente es más, rara vez nos hablamos" dijo Blu

"¿Es que tomaste timidez?" dijo Rafael sorprendido

"Es que planeo decirle lo que siento pero quiero que sea "especial" " dijo Blu en susurros "por eso necesito su ayuda" agrego

"Cuenta con nosotros para lo que sea" dijo Nico

"Bien este es el plan…" así se inició un largo planeamiento de como seria todo y para su suerte Perla seguía desconcentrada así que no sospecho en ningún momento

"Wow tu plan es brillante" dijo Pedro sorprendido por el plan de Blu

"Gracias" dijo Blu

"Oigan ¿y ustedes de que tanto hablan?" pregunto Perla una vez que dejo de pensar

"O de nada solo me estaban a punto de contar como llegaron aquí" respondió Blu tranquilamente

"Bien porque quiero saberlo" dijo Perla entusiasmada

"Bueno no hay mucho que contar" dijo Rafael mientras comenzaba a contar la historia

**-flashback-**

Luego de salir del avión Nico, Pedro y Rafael se dirigieron a la selva

"Salimos al fin, que dulce es la libertad" dijo Nico mientras respiraba ondo

"Si, pero creo que nos falta alguien" dijo Rafael

"¡Los tortolitos!" dijo sorprendido Pedro

"Esto es malo hay que ir a buscarlos, Blu no sabe volar" dijo Rafael

Los demás asintieron y fueron a buscar al avión en el que se encontraban sus amigos, pero al encontrarlo vieron que el avión estaba estrellado y vacío así que comenzaron a buscarlo por todo rio de janeiro hasta que la noche llego y todos tuvieron que ir a dormir para al otro día seguir buscando a sus amigos desaparecidos.

A la mañana siguiente Nico, Pedro y Rafael se encontraron temprano en la playa listos para seguir buscando a sus amigos. Primero empezaron por los lugares que no habían buscado y luego las volvieron a revisar pero nada, no podían encontrar a ninguno de sus dos amigos. Finalmente después de buscar horas y horas decidieron descansar, justo en el tejado de un edificio bastante grande alejado de la ciudad: El Centro de Conservación Ambiental.

"Tulio ¿A dónde vas?" se escuchó de la puerta del edificio

Pedro como no tenía nada que hacer y estaba descansando se acercó y vio a una mujer hablándole a un hombre que al parecer se estaba yendo

"Voy a comprar comida para Blu y Perla" Pedro abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar esas palabras y les aviso a sus compañeros

"¡Los encontré! ¡Los encontré!" decía desesperadamente Pedro

"¡¿Dónde?" preguntaron Rafael y Nico al mismo tiempo

Pedro señalo al edificio en donde estaban parados

"¿Te refieres a que están dentro del edificio?" pregunto Rafael

Pedro no hizo más que asentir con la cabeza, la emoción no le permitía hablar…

**-fin de flashback-**

"Luego nos infiltramos por el ducto de ventilación, los buscamos y ya saben el resto…" dijo Rafael terminando su narración

"Eso lo explica todo" dijo Blu

"Si pero creo que deberían irse ya se está haciendo de noche" dijo Perla señalando la pequeña ventana donde ya se podían ver las estrellas

"Tienes razón, bueno volveremos pasado mañana" dijo Rafael "mañana no porque tengo que cuidar a los niños" agrego

"Nosotros tampoco tenemos asuntos reparando el club" dijeron Nico y Pedro

Luego las aves se fueron

"Bien Perla no sospecha nada, ahora podre decirlo que siento no puedo esperar, pero primero quiero acercarme más a Perla apenas nos dirigimos la palabra últimamente" pensó Blu

Esa noche Perla y Blu durmieron perfectamente bien, ya que pronto llegarían los mejores días de sus vidas y todo gracias al deseado reencuentro.

**fin del capitulo 3**

interesante ¿cual sera el plan de Blu?

tendran que esperar hasta despues del siguiente capitulo ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJA!

Bueno eso ha sido todo espero que les haya gustado y si lo hizo dejen un review ¿siiiii? (les recuerdo que es gratis ;))

Bien sigo estando abierto a críticas, recomendaciones, etc.

Saludos desde argentina: D


	4. Acercamientos

hola a todos aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi historia, lamento haberme tardado es decir escuela, vida cotidiana, distracciones ustedes me entienden, sin mas preambulos sigamos.

**Capítulo 4: Acercamientos**

Blu se despertó por los rayos del sol, era una tranquila mañana, y todo estaba perfectamente

"Dormí increíble" pensó Blu mientras se desperezaba

Blu se acercó a la ventana, cerro los ojos, respiro hondo y comenzó a sentir la hermosa brisa que recorría su rostro. Rato después Perla también se despertó

"Hola Blu" dijo Perla al ver a su compañero frente a la ventana

"Buenos días Perla ¿Cómo te sientes?" pregunto Blu

"¿Sabes qué? Me siento bastante bien" respondió Perla

"Me alegro mucho" dijo Blu mientras miraba a su compañera con una sonrisa

"Gracias" dijo Perla un poco sonrojada (aunque yo diría que más bien parecía un tomate)

Perla se quedó mirando a Blu y recordó cuando se conocieron, en ese instante le comenzaron a dar puntazos de dolor en el corazón

**-Intervalo pensamientos de Perla-**

"¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Por qué siento esto? Es como si… me dieran golpes en el corazón, lo único que hice fue recordar cuando nos conocimos… un segundo tal vez sea por eso tal vez sea por haber tratado a blu de esa forma, él siempre fue bueno y me ayudo en muchas ocasiones mientras que yo… solo lo insultaba todo el tiempo tal vez solo me siento culpable, al fin y al cabo nunca debí tratarlo así…"

**-Fin de pensamientos de Perla-**

Perla se decidió y se acercó a la ventana

"Blu…" dijo Perla

"¿Sí?" dijo Blu

"¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?" pregunto Perla

"Claro" respondió Blu

"Bueno… quería decirte que lamento haberte tratado mal" dijo Perla mientras veía a Blu directamente a los ojos

"Tranquila no es nada, además… yo también lo siento" dijo Blu

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Perla

"Por haber dicho lo que dije… tu sabes luego de salir del taller de Luis" dijo Blu con la cabeza baja

"No importa" dijo Perla mientras sonreía

"Gracias" dijo Blu

Ambos comenzaron a ver el paisaje por la ventana y sin darse cuenta comenzaron a acercarse hasta el punto de sentir uno el cuerpo del otro. Blu seguía mirando a la ventana pero Perla giro su cabeza vio a su compañero y luego apoyo su cabeza en su hombro provocando que ambos se sonrojaran.

**-Intervalo pensamientos de Blu-**

Cada día la amo más. Es hermosa y quiero pasar mi vida con ella, quiero despertar cada mañana junto a ella, quiero reírme con ella, quiero volar con ella es como si un ángel me hubiera caído del cielo. Me alegra, me alegra que las cosas fueran como fueron porque si no tal vez nunca la hubiera conocido, me alegra haber sido secuestrado, me alegra que linda me encontrara, me alegra haber aceptado venir aquí y sobre todo me alegra haber saltado de aquel avión. Hoy quiero disfrutar con ella todo el día y sentirla para mañana demostrarle lo que siento y decirle que es para mí. Antes era asustadizo, tonto y solo pensaba en estar encerrado en una jaula todo el tiempo pero ahora me siento capaz de todo y siento con mi corazón haría todo por ella, incluso daría mi vida porque cada día porte su sonrisa que me hace sentir tan feliz, solo necesito verla y sentirla todo el tiempo porque es mi ángel y mi luz, la amo demasiado…

**-Fin de pensamientos de Blu-**

Perla sentía el calor de Blu y esto la hacía sentir feliz, así que cerró los ojos y disfruto el momento

**-Intervalo pensamientos de Perla-**

Su calor me hace feliz, su mirada me encanta y su personalidad me divierte pero… no entiendo ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Por qué siento esto? Quisiera averiguarlo, que es lo que me hace querer estar con él, que es lo que me hace querer besarlo y abrazarlo todo el tiempo y sobre todo que es este extraño pero hermoso sentimiento. Cada noche que pasa sueño con él y yo juntos besándonos… es tan extraño ¿pero de que me preocupo? Estoy feliz con él y eso es lo que importa ¿no? Pero no puedo dejar de preguntarme que es este sentimiento. No es felicidad, no es amistad, no es algo que allá sentido antes es… es… ¿amor? ¿Yo lo amo? Creo que la respuesta es simple: sí. Lo amo con toda mi alma y corazón, lo amo como a nada en el mundo, el me hace feliz, muy, muy feliz…

**-Fin de pensamientos de Perla-**

Ambos guacamayos estaban muy unidos y callados hasta que blu decidió romper el silencio

"Perla…" dijo Blu

"¿Sí?" pregunto Perla

"Es una hermosa mañana ¿no crees?" respondió Blu

"Lo es…"dijo Perla

El contacto era hermoso y a Blu le daban ganas de besar a Perla en ese mismo momento pero se contuvo no era el momento aun

"Blu…" dijo Perla con un tono triste "cuando este recuperada tú te vas a…" Perla no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpida por Blu

"No" dijo Blu en seco "Me quedo aquí en Rio" agrego mientras sonreía

"¿En serio?" pregunto feliz Perla

"Claro ya tengo demasiados amigos aquí como para irme ¿no crees?" respondió Blu

Perla no soporto la emoción, se lanzó sobre Blu y lo abrazo tan fuerte como pudo

"Perla… deja de hacer eso… o moriré antes de que salgamos de aquí" dijo Blu entre risas

"Ups lo siento" dijo Perla mientras se separaba de Blu que había quedado estampado en el suelo

"Oye por cierto necesitare un lugar para vivir" dijo Blu mientras se paraba

"Claro que te ayudare" dijo Perla anticipándose a Blu

"Gracias" dijo Blu mientras sonreía

Ambos volvieron a juntarse y sonrieron al cielo testigo de un amor sin límites

"Perla… la vida es curiosa ¿lo sabias?" dijo Blu

"¿Por qué lo dices?" pregunto Perla

"Bueno supongo que porque un día estaba tomando un chocolate caliente en Minnesota y de pronto me encuentro en rio viviendo la más grande aventura de mi vida" respondió Blu

"Tienes razón" dijo Perla

En ese hermoso momento ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro hasta que el cielo se llenó de nubes negras y comenzó a llover. Rato después mientras ambos seguían juntos la lluvia se transformó en una enorme tormenta eléctrica, perla se asustó ya que las tormentas de esa clase le recordaban malos momentos

"¡AHH!" grito Perla mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Blu

"¿Perla? ¿Le tienes miedo a las tormentas?" pregunto Blu preocupado

"Si" respondió Perla

En ese momento a Blu se le ocurrió la idea más loca, bizarra e increíble de su vida

"Conozco una forma de quitártelo" dijo Blu mientras sonreía

"¿En serio? ¿Cuál?" pregunto Perla todavía asustada

"Esta" Blu tomo rápidamente a Perla y la beso lo más apasionadamente posible, ella se quedó sorprendida hasta que le correspondió el beso a Blu

2 minutos después se separaron por oxigeno

"¿Mejor?" pregunto Blu

"Mucho" respondió Perla sonriendo y sonrojada a la vez

"Bien, así me gusta" dijo Blu

Perla se volvió a acurrucar junto a Blu y vio la tormenta, ya no tenía miedo y no lo tendría nunca más porque como dicen por ahí "_si besas a alguien que le teme a las tormentas le quitaras el miedo para siempre". _Blu y Perla se quedaron juntos hablando de diversas cosas toda la tarde hasta la gran noche estrellada, había dejado de llover y el cielo estaba despejado

"Buenas noches Perla" dijo Blu mientras acostaba en el nido

"Buenas noches Blu" dijo perla recostándose cerca de su "amigo"

Esa noche Blu despertó y vio que Perla estaba acostada con él justo a su lado, así que sonriendo cerro los ojos y susurro

"Buenas noches… mi ángel".

**Fin del capitulo 4**

bueno eso ha sido todo, espero que les haya gustado y por favor necesito que me respondan una pregunta que para algunos sea la mas tonta del mundo

¿como se escribe en el forum de rio? muy tonto lo se pero necesito su ayuda no quiero hacer algo bobo

si les gusto la historia dejen un review ¿siiiiiiiii? les recuerdo que es gratis

saludos desde Argentina :)


	5. Diciendole Lo Que Siento

**¡Hola a todos! hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de mi historia 8D hora de saber el plan de Blu ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: Diciéndole lo que siento<strong>

Perla por fin se despertó y al hacerlo quedo completamente sonrojada, ya que además de estar abrazado a Blu, vio como este último hacia lo mismo pero además de eso la miraba con ternura

"Eh… yo… no se…" tartamudeo Perla

"Tranquila está bien" dijo Blu mientras seguía mirando a su compañera con ternura "… es más me gusto" agrego en susurros

"Eso fue tan hermoso… si tan solo pudiera decirle… pero ¿y si me rechaza? ¿Y si me dice que estoy loca? ¿Y si tan solo se ríe? No podría soportarlo…" pensó Perla preocupada

El tiempo en esa mañana paso y como siempre silencio, tan incómodo como siempre por suerte solo habrá durado casi una hora cuando se rompió

"¿Perla? ¿Qué te está molestando?" dijo Blu notando que Perla estaba preocupada

"Eh… nada todo está perfecto" respondió Perla nerviosa

"A mí no me engañas" dijo Blu

"Es solo que ya sabes… estar en esta jaula gigante…" mintió Perla, su compañero se dio cuenta de esto pero no iba a obligar a Perla a decir algo que no quería

"¿Sabes? no existen las jaulas" dijo Blu, Perla arqueo una ceja

"Veras es algo complicado…" Blu tomo aire "uno puede estar encerrado pero no es lo mismo cuando tienes afecto. En Minnesota estaba en mi jaula la mayoría del tiempo en mi jaula, tal vez debería sentirme muy encerrado pero la verdad es que no era así… tenia a Linda que me daba afecto y eso me hacía sentir lo suficientemente libre como para estar dentro de una jaula todo el tiempo" agrego sabiamente

Perla noto que su compañero tenía razón: no se había sentido encerrada en lo más mínimo estando con Blu a su lado, realmente no lo había hecho…

"Gracias Blu" dijo Perla con una sonrisa

"Un placer" dijo Blu

Ambos se quedaron allí y disfrutaron otro de sus "momentos" por un rato hasta que cada uno volvió a callar y a perderse en sus pensamientos sobre todo Perla que no podía dejar de pensar en qué pasaría si le decía a Blu lo que sentía. Por su lado Blu se encontraba haciendo lo preparativos junto Rafael, Nico y Pedro que habían llegado a escondidas, ya eran cerca de las 4 de la tarde cuando inicio el plan

"Perla" dijo Blu

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Perla, que se sorprendió al ver a Blu muy bien arreglado

"ven con migo hay algo que quiero que veas" dijo Blu

"Blu… estas… tan… tan… lindo" dijo Perla

"Pues… gracias… pero… no estoy mejor que tu… ahora ven" dijo Blu algo sonrojado

"De acuerdo" dijo Perla

Blu le tapo los ojos a su compañera

"¿Qué haces?" pregunto Perla extrañada

"ya lo veras…" susurro Blu

Ambos pusieron marcha hacia unos matorrales y al atravesarlos Blu destapo los ojos de Perla, quien se sorprendió mucho al ver un gran espacio lleno de rosas y colores vivos

"Blu esto es tan… hermoso" dijo Perla impresionada

"Aun no has visto lo mejor" dijo Blu "apenas comienza" agrego

De pronto comenzó a sonar una hermosa melodía, Blu comenzó a cantar mientras bailaba junto a Perla:

Every part in my heart I'm giving out

Every song on my lips I'm singing out

Any fear in my soul I'm letting go

And anyone who ask I'll let them know

She's the one, she's the one

I say it loud

She's the one, she's the one

I say it proud

Ring a bell, Ring a bell

For the whole crowd

Ring a bell, Ring a bell

I'm telling the world

That I've found a girl

The one I can live for

The one who deserves

Every part in my heart I'm giving out

Every song on my lips I'm singing out

Any fear in my soul I'm letting go

And anyone who ask I'll let them know

She's the one, she's the one

I say it loud

She's the one, she's the one

I say it proud

Ring a bell, Ring a bell

For the whole crowd

Ring a bell, Ring a bell

I'm telling the world

That I've found a girl

The one I can live for

The one who deserves

To give all my heart

A reason to fly

The one I can live for

A reason for life

Oeo oeo

I'm telling the world

That I've found a girl

The one I can live for

The one who deserves

To give all my heart

A reason to fly

The one I can live for

A reason for life

Oeo Oeo.

La canción finalizo Perla estaba encantada

"Blu… eso fue hermoso" dijo ella, Blu solo sonrió y puso una flor hermosa flor en las plumas de Perla

"¿Alguma vez você já disse que você é tão bonita como um anjo?" Dijo Blu en portugués (traducción: ¿alguna vez te dije que eres tan bella como un ángel?)

"¡Blu! ¿Desde cuando hablas portugués? Y ¿de verdad piensas eso de mí?" Pregunto Perla sonrojada

"La verdad no sé cuándo y si, si pienso eso de ti" Dijo Blu "cuando nos liberaron de las cadenas estaba triste porque pensé que ya no querrías verme jamás" Agrego

"¿De veras?" pregunto Perla

"si, y ¿recuerdas que camino al taller de Luis trate de decirte algo?" Dijo Blu

"si" Dijo Perla

"Bueno es hora de que sepas la verdad… Perla eres la persona más increíble que he conocido, haría lo que sea por ti, desde la primera vez que te vi pensé que eras un ángel caído del cielo no quiero irme de tu lado, esa es la razón por la que me quede y por la que salte del avión quiero que sepas que me has hecho la persona más feliz en el mundo y yo… te amo y mucho te amo como nadie lo ha hecho en tu vida, y aunque no me correspondas te seguiré amando para siempre" Dijo Blu con un tono sincero, Perla quedo es putrefacta no sabía que hacer así que se lanzó a llorar sobre el pecho de Blu

"Yo… yo también te amo Blu" Dijo Perla, Blu beso a Perla apasionadamente, después de 1 minuto se separaron

"Eso fue tan…" Dijo Perla

"Hermoso" concluyo Blu "por cierto... hay algo que quisiera preguntarte" Agrego con un tono tímido

"¿Si?" Dijo Perla

"Bueno me preguntaba… ¿querrías vivir conmigo?" Dijo todavía con un tono tímido

"Me encantaría" Dijo Perla, Blu sonrió y ambos se besaron otra vez dando comienzo a una relación que duraría por la eternidad.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Y? ¿les gusto? diganmelo por un review, es gratis ;) este sera el anteultimo capitulo de mi historia :( pero hare una secuela :) espero que les haya gustado<strong>

**Saludos desde Argentina 8D.**


	6. El Fin Del Principio

**Bien he decidido hacer un pequeño epilogo para hacer el desenlace. Quiero decir que estoy muy orgulloso de que este fic haya salido adelante fue lo mejor haber escrito esta historia y espero que les haya gustado :). Ahora sin mas preambulos el gran final:**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6: El Fin Del Comienzo<strong>

Pasaron las semanas, Perla se recuperó de su ala, Blu y ella le habían dedicado una noche a "salvar a su especie", Tulio y Linda se enamoraron (vaya pero que novedad ¬¬), adoptaron a Fernando, la clínica se había convertido en un Santuario y ambos guacamayos estaban más unidos que nunca. Era la tarde y la pareja estaba lista para partir a la selva. Tulio, Linda y Fernando se encontraban en una torre del santuario, Tulio lanzo a Perla al aire Y esta voló hacia la selva mientras que Blu realizo uno de los saludos especiales con Linda, luego se lanzó tras Perla.

"Perdón por haberla hecho esperar madame" – Dijo Blu con una reverencia y un acento británico

"Mejor tarde que nunca"- Dijo Perla entre risas

"¿Hacia dónde?"-Pregunto Blu

"Hacia donde me guíes"- Respondió Perla con una sonrisa. Ambos continuaron su camino en la selva, pasaron a través de muchos árboles hasta que Bluf se detuvo en seco frente a uno que tenía un hueco grande parecía abandonado y era muy espacioso, era simplemente perfecto.

"Perla aquí me parece un buen lugar"- Dijo el, Perla observo el nido y luego dijo

"Este lugar me parece… increíble"-

"Lo mismo digo"- Dijo Blu con una sonrisa, luego se desvaneció y quedo pálido

"¿Blu? ¿Qué ocurre?"- Pregunto Perla

"Jeje nada todo está perfecto"- Dijo Bluf disimulando su nerviosismo

"Blu tú no sabes mentir ¿Qué ocurre?"- Dijo Perla

"Bueno es que… es que no sé nada de cómo vivir en la selva y eso me hace sentir muy tonto"- Dijo Blu

"No es problema yo te enseño"- Dijo Perla –"¿Estás listo Tyler?"- Pregunto ella

"Si maestra, por cierto no me llames así ¬¬"- Dijo Blu

"De acuerdo… Tyler ^^"- Dijo Perla en broma

"Grrrr… ¬¬"- Gruño Blu

"De acuerdo Blu no te enojes"- Dijo Perla

Luego Blu y Perla se pasaron la tarde entera aprendiendo sobre la selva, como sobrevivir, etc. Se dieron cuenta que estaba anocheciendo

"Perla, ya está anocheciendo deberíamos volver a casa"- Dijo Blu

"De acuerdo Tyler ^^"-Bromeo Perla

"Vaya, sí que te gusta fastidiar ¬¬"- Dijo Blu mientras suspiraba –"Pero bueno si tanto te gusta llamarme así… supongo que te lo permitiré"- Agrego

"¡Siiiii! ¡Gracias Tyler!"- Dijo Perla, Blu sonrió

"De nada mi Ángel"- Dijo el

"¿Cómo me has llamado?"- Pregunto Perla

"Mi Ángel"- Respondió Blu

"Blu, prefiero que me digas solo Perla"- Dijo la guacamaya

"Si yo soy Tyler tu eres mi Ángel ^^"- Dijo Blu con una sonrisa

"Tu ganas te diré Blu… ¬¬"- Dijo Perla con resignación. Ambos volvieron a su nido y se acostaron juntos

"Buenas noches… hermosa"- Dijo Blu

"Buenas noches… lindo"- Dijo Perla dándole un rápido beso, ambos se miraron y se quedaron dormidos sabiendo que había terminado el prólogo de su historia, habían llegado al final del comienzo.

Así comenzó su historia, así se dio origen a una de las aventuras más increíbles… ¿pensaron que ahora venía el felices por siempre? Estuvieron bastante cerca de la verdad…

**Fin… **

**O tal vez no**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno asi termina , les deje preguntas ¿no? bueno esto es muy corto lo se, pero asi debe ser un epilogo (segun yo) , espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia y tambien espero que vayan a disfrutar la secuela.<strong>

**Agradecimientos especiales: ..Flow, .Tucan, Carliz97 y Loquendostrogg.****Son lo maximo ustedes son realmente increibles espero que nunca cambien ^^ ustedes rockean en grande.**

**Saludos desde Argentina :)**


End file.
